The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device with a transparent display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices increasingly include display screens as part of the user interface of the device. As may be appreciated, display screens may be employed in a wide array of devices, including desktop computer systems, notebook computers, and handheld computing devices, as well as various consumer products, such as cellular phones and portable media players. As these devices have become more popular, there has been an increase in demand for the type and amount of functionality that displays in these devices supply. Thus, there is a need for displays that may provide increased functionality to a user.